1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by applying the method. In particular, the invention relates to a method for peeling a second layer having a transistor from a substrate.
In this specification, a semiconductor device includes, in its category, an integrated circuit such as a memory, a CPU (Central Processing Unit), or a microprocessor, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, and other components or products. An RFID tag includes an integrated circuit and is also referred to as a wireless IC tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for peeling a layer having a thin film transistor, a type of transistor, from a substrate, a method described in Patent Document 1 can be applied (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-221561). A general description of the method is as follows. A metal film of tungsten or the like and a silicon oxide film which is formed by a sputtering method are provided between a layer having a thin film transistor and a substrate. Then, a heat treatment is conducted so as to form metal oxide at the interface of the metal film and the silicon oxide film. A support is attached to the aforementioned layer having a thin film transistor. Moreover, the layer having a thin film transistor where the support is attached is peeled from the aforementioned substrate by a physical means. The peeled layer having a thin film transistor is attached to a flexible film substrate; finally, the aforementioned support is removed.
Because the number of steps is large, the aforementioned peeling method is not necessarily suitable for industrial mass production. Thus, it is desired that the peeling method is more simplified than conventional methods.